Thoughts on a Moonlit Night
by kaimuki wahine
Summary: As she stayed awake in her room in the middle of the night, Chell stares at the moon that shines brightly in the night sky outside her window. From there, her thoughts turned to the blue-eyed Personality Core that is possibly still drifting in space


**Author's Notes**: Hey! Kai here. For this story, I wrote it one night about, meh, three or so weeks ago. [On October 1st to be exact. :P] The moon was shining brightly that night so I just wrote this from the moment. (I'm surprised that I wrote this when I had a big arch project that due in a few days and I didn't start on anything. Haha, ha, oh, procrastination. Funny.) So I really don't know what people will think cuz I just wrote what I would think what would be going through Chell's mind if she stared at the moon after all she's been through. I did some small edits, mainly spelling and some small kine grammar (I intended to use "kine" not "kind.") So, please enjoy. :D

* * *

><p><em>... The moon is so bright tonight<em> as Chell thought to herself. Sitting on her bed, fully wide awake in the early morning; think about whatever comes to her mind.  
><em>Do you see it too? <em>Her thoughts went out to Wheatley, who she pictured is still floating somewhere in deep space. Her memory of that event was still fresh in her mind though years had pass since her release from Aperture Labatories.

_Do you still remember me? Do you regret everything you have done_? Staring at the bright moon shining through her window, Chell silently recollects her slowly fading memories of her time in the facilities.  
>She still vividly remembers her first encounter with the blue-eyed sphere who never introduced himself or told her his name until their final fight, where in his fit of rage, mentions his name is "Wheatley."<p>

Though forgetting all the things Wheatley has had her go through once he took control was hard, she always couldn't help but crack a smile or make a few small laughs listening to the two AIs of Aperture attempt at insulting each other to gain a sense of superiority.

_I never did once call you a moron you know,_ she thought to herself as she silently chuckling to herself and continued her thoughts. _Not once did I ever think that. Sure I thought you weren't exactly what I pictured Aperture's personality constructs can be after seeing GLaDOS and her cores, but I never thought of you such._

From a few minutes to a couple of hours, Chell was fully recollecting her memories with Wheatley, from their first meet in her rundown Relaxation Chamber to their final separation.  
>As she finished recalling her memory of her being pulled back into the portal by a mechanical arm as she helplessly watch her friend scream for help as he briskly drifted into the unknown, Chell release a long sigh and turned her attention from the ground that she stared absently as she relived her memories back to the moon-lit sky.<p>

She closed her eyes and thought. _No matter what you put be through, or the many dangerous tests you had me do for your own desire, and all the insults you threw at me to hurt me, I am still thankful for meeting you. And, without a doubt in my mind, I forgive you. I really do.  
><em>

After finishing her thought, Chell turned her attention back to the sky, trying to find a sign that her forgiveness has reached her friend somewhere in the dark blanket of space. Just as she was about to return to bed, for just a second, a little blue light twinkled in the vastness of space.  
>She stared where the blue flash was for a few second, wondering if was him. So, as she crawled back into bed with a small, soft smile on her face, she whispered silently…<p>

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope you enjoyed reading! It was funny writing this though my mind should be on something else on a Saturday night (*coughcough*whatproject*coughcough*). Thanks for taking the time to read my story and hope you enjoyed it. Much mahalos~

_I wonder if he heard her? Who knows; technology these days are so advance! :D_

_("They're all so fancy, yeah? They're all shiny and stuff.")_


End file.
